Stolen Kiss
by claus
Summary: I think the title says it all (YohxAnna) Read it, i'm sure you'll like it... FINISHED STORY


Anna looked out of her rooms window and took a deep breath of morning air. It was rather cold, but it wasn't snowing or anything. It was just a cold day. It seemed perfect to do nothing. Too bad she had to go to school. And she just couldn't miss school. School was part of her life. And life…pretty much sucked. 

"Anna?" 

Yoh's smiling face appeared in the open door 

"I'm coming" said the blonde with her usual bored face 

In their way to school they found Manta talking to this girl who was of his size, and looked very pleased with the _little boy_. Apart of that no interesting things happened. They were late for the first class and even though the teacher had reprimanded tem (Yoh, Manta and her) she hadn't listened to a word he said. 

The rest of the day she looked out of the window and thought of things. A lot of things actually. She thought of everything imaginable: food, bunnies, pens, houses, weather, teachers, classmates, boyfriends… And as the hours passed she got even in deeper thought. To the point that she hadn't heard the bell ring. And of course nobody told her anything. They all left her sitting on her desk with her hand on her cheek. Five minutes after, she realized that she was alone and stood up. She went out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. But it was too crowded, and she'd rather be alone. 

So, she went all the way down the stairs and into the school fields. She stood there for a while. Watching at the boys play soccer, but she wasn't really seeing them. Anna hadn't notice that she was standing next to the goal. She heard someone scream her name and immediately turned around. She saw something coming. Very very fast. But she wouldn't move. And just before the _thing_ hit her, she felt someone pushing her aside. It was a light brown eyed girl. 

"Are you ok?"  the girl asked Anna 

Anna nodded and the girl sighed. 

"That soccer ball almost hits you" said the girl pointing at the ball now in the ground. 

Anna mumbled a thanks to the girl who has saved her from a good headache and headed to the classroom. She wasn't completely awake, and being on the grounds wasn't going to help her. But little did she know, that the brunette who had yelled her name had stopped playing soccer, and was just standing in the middle of the game. Looking at the blonde worriedly. 

School was over… thank God. When Yoh, Manta and Anna got home, they ate and then cleaned the kitchen. Ok, Manta and Yoh cleaned the kitchen, but it was the first time Anna didn't told them to… Manta had invited Yoh to go with him somewhere but Yoh refused. And strangely Manta agreed without a word. Then Anna saw her fiancé climb the stairs and enter his room. 

She stood there, watching the empty living room. Suddenly she felt sick. No… she felt like crying. She didn't know exactly why… Maybe it was because she had no friends, or because she missed her family, or because nobody understood her, nobody cared about her, nobody liked her, or maybe it was just by the simple fact that she felt extremely alone. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She felt so small in that living room. She had to get out of there. NOW. She grabbed her bandana and without telling Yoh anything she left. 

She walked until she couldn't bare her feet. She then looked for a place to sit. There was none. Just trees and green grass and more trees. The itako sat in the grass with difficulty. She was getting older and nothing new in her life. 

"16 years old" she told herself "and still no kiss from a guy" 

the crying feeling was back again. But this time some tears escaped her eyes. She wasn't crying because she hadn't been kissed yet, nor cause she felt like a loser. No. It was him. It was always about HIM. Why couldn't he love her like she loved him?. WHY?. Why the hell was she so miserable?. 

More tears came down her face. For a while she stayed like that. 

"Enough self pity for today" said Anna out loud standing up "it's going to get dark in a few hours" 

And then it hit her. She didn't know where she was. What was she going to do?. She hadn't told Yoh she was going out. 

"Clam down Anna, everything's going to be fine" she sat down again "they are going to find you" 

'But, what if they don't?' 

CRACK 

She turned around. 

"Who's there?" she asked standing up again. 

No answer. 

"is somebody there?" Anna asked again 

Nothing. The girl sighed. Maybe it was just the wind. She was about to sit down, when she heard it again. 

"ok, who are you?" she took a large stick from a nearby tree. And hold it firmly between her hands and- 

"Anna" 

"Yoh?" Anna put the stick down and leaned on a tree breathing hard. "you scared me" 

Yoh didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her. 

"how did you find me?" asked Anna relieved that it hadn't been an animal or worse. 

"I asked the ghosts" shrugged him

Anna felt stupid. Why hadn't she asked the ghosts?… 

"What are you doing here?" asked Yoh walking closer 

Anna suddenly remembered she had been crying. Were her eyes still red?

"um… never mind…" 

"Anna…?"

Anna looked down so he wouldn't see her eyes. 

"what?" 

"have you been crying?" Yoh asked innocently 

SHIT! 

"no" 

"don't lie to me Anna" 

Anna looked up and down again, it was getting harder to lie to him. He wasn't so naïve. 

"Its getting dark" said Anna trying to lose any expression in her face "lets go" 

She started walking. Keeping a neutral face was becoming difficult too. 

"wait" 

Yoh took her wrist. Anna looked down at her hand and then back at her fiancé. Obviously trying to make him free her hand. But he didn't. 

"Yoh, my wrist-"

"Anna" said Yoh even louder than her "I've been thinking…" 

"Good" said Anna "now let go of my-"

"This past… years have been difficult" 

"Yoh if you'd let go of my hand-"

"LISTEN!" 

Anna fell silent. It was the first time Yoh raised his voice… to her. 

"We should stop making fool of ourselves" he said plainly 

"what are you talking about, Yoh?" said Anna 

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Anna" said Yoh hotly 

Anna didn't say anything. 

"You're always pretending to be cold" he said getting closer and closer, while Anna tried to get away from him. 

"I don't know-" 

"Oh, yes you do!" Yoh said crossly "don't you think I'm not tired of being the one who's always smiling?" 

By now, Anna's back was against an enormous tree, but Yoh kept getting closer. 

"don't you think I'm tired of being the one who-"

"The one who what Yoh?" exploded Anna uncomfortably "the one who has thousands of friends, or the one who never worries about anything?… uh?… that's what you're sick of?" 

Yoh nodded. And Anna felt the anger siring up. 

"Let go of me Yoh" 

"No" 

"what, what did you say?" 

"I said No" he repeated 

Suddenly Anna realized how close they were… and felt the heat rising up her cheeks. 

"Yoh, I want you to let go of me now" 

"no" 

Anna took a very deep breath and then looked up at him. She didn't know what to do. Yoh had never disobeyed her, well, almost never. 

"please?" she tried, but Yoh only smiled at her "Ok, this is enough!" 

She tried to release her wrist off Yoh's hand, but she couldn't'. His fingers were tightly closed around her hand. With her face still flushed she threatened him. 

"If you don't let me go, I'll punch you with my free hand" 

"Really?" said Yoh smiling again 

Then he took her free arm too and hold it above her head, resting on the tree. Anna was very nervous. What was happening here?. Then she noticed that Yoh didn't take his eyes off her. 

"what are you looking at?" she snapped angrily at him 

"nothing" he trailed "is just that… you look pretty when you are flushed" 

Anna's face looked like a tomato. A very red one. 

"don't bother" she said looking away 

Yoh cracked into a laugh but then became serious again 

"I mean it" he said trying to make eye contact with Anna. Anna tried to look at her feet but her head touched his chest. 

'Why are we so close anyway?'

"Anna…" said Yoh intently "I… I… want to… kiss you" 

"You what?!" chocked Anna embarrassed 

This time Yoh's cheeks went a little pink while Anna was plain purple. 

Then Yoh leaned a little bit and Anna panicked. Was he really going to kiss her?. No, she didn't  want to. Sure, she had complain about it earlier, but this was different. She… 

"NO!" 

"What" asked Yoh confused 

"I mean, let me go Yoh, please!" Anna twisted desperate

"In a minute" said Yoh leaning again 

Anna tried to get back but the tree would not move!. 

"Yoh don't do it" 

Yoh opened his eyes and smirked at her. Anna tried to shake his hands off hers, but he grabbed her tighter

"I promise it won't hurt" said Yoh 

"Are you drunk or what?… I don't-"

"I'm not asking for your permission" 

"Yoh, if you do this I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life!" 

And Yoh stopped in his tracks. But this time he leaned next to her ear. 

"I don't care" He whispered to her 

And Anna looked at him with eyes wide open. He winked at her and semi closed his eyes getting every time closer to her face. When them noses touched she closed her eyes tightly feeling a chill down her spine. She could feel his hot breath on her face. 

And then he planted his lips on hers. 

They stayed like this for some time, until Anna tried to escape from his arms again. He separated his lips. But Anna didn't opened her eyes. She knew she was blushing furiously. Yoh let go of her wrists and she opened his eyes. 

Her heart was beating so fast she was almost sure that Yoh could hear it. Yoh was standing now with his hands on his pockets. Anna looked up at him. He wasn't blushing. 

Anna looked down at her wrists and starting massaging them. 

"Yoh… I…" 

but before she could continue, Yoh bent down and kissed her again. Only this time, Anna was kissing him back…   

****

If you like it Review….=) 

If you didn't ='( … Review too!! 

I know, I know, I'm such an idiot… 

It's my first plain romance and… English fic… 

So please forgive me if my grammar is that bad!  ^^U 


End file.
